


Changing Fate

by Rain446



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female Prompto Argentum, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oracle Prompto Argentum, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain446/pseuds/Rain446
Summary: Prompto Argentum is known in Lucis as the Oracle of Darkness. She is feared and distrusted because all she brings are visions of death and destruction. On the day of her sixteenth birthday she presents herself to the Citadel for the Choosing, a ceremony where the Prince of Lucis picks the girl who is to be his future bride. Never having met him before, Prompto is terrified. Will she be chosen? And if so, what would that mean for the people of Lucis? Will she finally be accepted or continue to be the black sheep of the Oracle family? How does Prince Noctis feel about all this?Two world's collide. What does fate have in store?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This little story has been rattling around in my brain for a while now so I figured I'd see what other people thought of it. It's also a good way for me to get over the horrible case of writers block I'm experiencing with my other story, For the sake of the moon. Sorry to anyone reading that by the way. I haven't given up on it, just taking a little break.  
> Anyway, this chapter is super long, the rest won't be. It also has a few OC's but they won't be a major focus, unless people like them a ton, then they might appear a bit more. It's also a fem Prompto story, don't know why I'm so into that at the moment, but what are ya gonna do. I follow where my muse takes me.  
> And with that all out of the way, on with the show!

Prompto Argentum, also known as the Oracle of Darkness, stood outside the Citadel feeling more nervous than she’d ever been in her entire life.

Today was the day that her whole life could change. It all depended on the will of the Prince of Lucis.

She wished that she could rewind time so that it was her fifteenth birthday again instead of her sixteenth. That way she wouldn’t have to put her fate in the hands of some spoiled royal heir. As was the custom in the Kingdom of Lucis, in the year of their sixteenth birthday, every Oracle was to present themselves at the Citadel for the Choosing. The heir to the throne was to decide which of them was going to be his future bride.

The present King had chosen the Oracle of Time as his wife, and while Prompto didn’t know her true name, she had been a lovely Queen. Kind and beautiful, it had been a real tragedy when she’d been killed by a demon ten years ago.

Now it was the Prince’s turn.

Prompto really hoped that he didn’t pick her. She was nowhere near prepared for everything that being the future Queen would entail, despite the fact that she’d been training for it for most of her life. She just wanted to go back to her village and continue with her normal, boring life, without the threat of the Choosing hanging over her head.

Besides…who in their right mind would want the Oracle of _Darkness_ to be their Queen? The title itself sounded threatening and evil. 

Sighing in resignation, Prompto tried to work up the courage to take that first step. It wasn’t like she could just run away. Oracles who shirked their duties were often executed. Being Queen was definitely preferable to _that_.

“Is something wrong?”

Startled by the unexpected voice, Prompto turned to the right to see the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen, walking up to stand beside her. She was blond, like Prompto herself, but it was more like starlight than her own straw color. She was also tall and slender with an elegance Prompto could only envy. Her name was Lady Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, Oracle of Light. She was everything that Prompto aspired to be.

Seeing her, she immediately felt relieved. If Lady Lunafreya was there, there was no way that Prince Noctis was going to pick _her_. She was safe.

“O-Oh…umm…I was just admiring the view.”

Lady Lunafreya smiled and turned to look up at the building herself. “Yes. It is quite something.”

Prompto followed her gaze and tried not to fidget. She felt so awkward standing next to the Oracle of Light. Lady Lunafreya was practically a legend. She was someone who embodied everything the former Queen was, and then some. Most people considered the Choosing to merely be a formality at this point.

Seeing her now, in person, Prompto felt the same way.

Eventually Lady Lunafreya turned back to her. “Well, shall we head in?”

Prompto nodded slowly and was a little surprised when the Oracle of Light held out her hand. She hesitated only a moment, before reaching out and taking it.

Together, the Oracle of Light and the Oracle of Darkness, ascended the stairs toward their future.

******************************************************************

The inside of the Citadel was as beautiful as the outside and Prompto was in complete awe of it. The village where she lived was far more rustic, and the odds of finding anything even remotely marble were, like, one in a billion.

This was far outside her comfort zone…in every conceivable way.

“So what do you think of the Capital City so far?” Lady Lunafreya asked conversationally as their footsteps echoed throughout the main entry hall.

“Well…it’s pretty impressive. I knew it would be but, actually seeing it with my own two eyes, it’s a lot more than I thought it would be. It’s…a little overwhelming, if I’m being honest.” Prompto’s eyes widened when she realized she’d said that last part out loud. 

_Way to play it cool Prompto…_

Lady Lunafreya chuckled lightly. “That it is. I’m sure, after you have some time to adjust, it will become less so. It can be quite homey if you give it a chance.”

Prompto’s step nearly faltered. What did she mean by that? Did…did Lady Lunafreya know something she didn’t?

“Y-yeah…I’m sure it will.” She sputtered out, not wanting her idol to think she wasn’t listening. All the while though, she couldn’t help but wonder what the Oracle of Light had seen.

Prompto had never seen anything good. Never. It was her gift…and her curse. Every Oracle had a specialty, certain gifts that they used to help the populous. While Lady Lunafreya offered light…Prompto offered the darkness.

She saw the pain. She saw the suffering and the war. She saw…death. Darkness wasn’t just her title. It was her life. Prompto hated it. Living in the dark all the time was suffocating. Was it really too much to ask to see something…happy for once? 

But, in the end, that was who she was. Who the Astral’s designated her to be. As with most things in her life…she’d never had a choice.

“Are you alright Lady Prompto?”

Shaken from her morbid thoughts, Prompto realized that she had stopped walking and now Lady Lunafreya was watching her with concerned eyes.

She forced a smile onto her lips. “O-oh, yes. I was just lost in thought for a minute. I’m good.”

The Oracle of Light didn’t seem convinced but, thankfully, before Prompto could be questioned further a young man approached them. He looked to be a servant.

“Good morning my Ladies. I’ve come to escort you to the ceremony hall. If you will just follow me.” He said with an elegant bow, making Prompto flush slightly in embarrassment. She was never going to get used to all the pomp and circumstance that accompanied her position.

“Uhh…thanks.” She mumbled, only to become mortified at her own ineptitude.

Lady Lunafreya on the other hand…

“Yes, thank you very much. We greatly appreciate your assistance.”

The young man blushed slightly before bowing again and turning away from them to lead the way. Prompto watched him go with a sigh, wishing she could turn back the clock and thank him more eloquently. If her parents saw how she was behaving they’d be really upset with her.

“Are you sure you’re alright Prompto?”

The words were spoken with genuine concern and when Prompto looked over at Lady Lunafreya…she was shocked to see that concern written all over her face as well. No one had ever looked at her like that before. It was always, _this is your purpose so stop whining about it_ , or, _I know it’s hard but you have to be strong_. Nobody ever cared, that seeing what she saw…took something from her every time. They never understood how much it hurt.

She almost wanted to cry…

But, she forced it down. This was not the time to get all sentimental and break down. So, once again, she forced a smile on her face.

“I am. I promise. It’s just been a bit of a long day.” She finished with a genuine laugh. Long was an understatement. And she still had to go through the Choosing.

Lady Lunafreya stared quietly at her for a moment with an unreadable expression on her face. Prompto wasn’t exactly sure if she wanted to know what the other girl was thinking.

“If you’re sure…”

“I am.”

Lady Lunafreya nodded but she still didn’t look very pleased. Prompto felt bad about that but she didn’t want to burden the Oracle of Light with her problems. The girl was probably about to become the future Queen. She didn’t need to listen to her pathetic complaints.

“Very well then. Shall we head inside to mingle with the rest of the girls?”

Prompto nodded and then the two of them headed off after the servant boy. She’d nearly forgotten about the others. While she and Lady Lunafreya were considered the highest ranking Oracles, there were three more of a lower status. 

Lady Alivia, Oracle of Justice. Lady Madge, Oracle of Prosperity. And…Lady Sable, the new Oracle of Time.

Prompto had never met them in person, but she had definitely heard the stories.

Lady Alivia was said to be the fiercest of the three. She was tall and strong with an unwavering moral compass. She was also poised to become the head of the Insomnian justice department, which fit her personality and purpose perfectly.

Lady Madge was much more soft spoken and delicate. She was a true lady in every sense of the word. Prompto had also heard that she had a bit of a temper though. It was because of her guidance however, that the Kingdom of Lucis was as affluent as it was. 

As for Lady Sable…she was somewhat of an enigma. Her personality was the complete opposite of the previous Queen and she was rarely seen in public. Prompto had also heard that the girl wasn’t much of a talker either. Out of all of them, she was the one Prompto was most looking forward to meeting.

“Have you ever met any of the others, Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto asked curiously as she took in the opulence around her.

“I have met Lady Madge, she is…quite unique. As for the others, no I have not. We are all far too busy to socialize, I suppose. Although I would like to change that in the future. It would be nice to speak with others who walk down similar paths. Don’t you think?”

Prompto agreed with that wholeheartedly. Living where she was, she was unable to really form true bonds with the people around her. They would just never understand what it was like. To know so much…

It would be wonderful to talk with people who knew what her world really was. “Yes. That would be…amazing.”

Lady Lunafreya laughed lightly. “I’m glad you agree. Things seem to be going well between the two of _us_ after all.”

Prompto blushed slightly and was about to respond when something caught her eye and she came to a halt.

“My Lady?” The young servant boy questioned.

She turned to him with a sheepish smile. “S-sorry, I just saw the picture of the late Queen and it…she was just so amazing.” 

The boy smiled at her. “Yes she was. I’ve heard many stories and I really wish I could’ve met her in person.”

Prompto nodded. “Me too.”

“Yes. She was quite a remarkable woman. So kind and yet extremely strong. The kingdom is less after her loss…”

There was so much sadness in Lady Lunafreya’s voice that it surprised Prompto. It was almost like…she knew her. But the look on her face told her not to pry. No one liked to be reminded of painful things. Prompto knew that better than most.

“The pain of her loss will never go away. But…I like to believe that together, as a people, we can make this kingdom into something she would be proud of. That will be the best way we can honour her memory and all of the sacrifices she made for us.”

“Spoken like a true leader.”

Prompto blushed again and tried to focus back on the painting. “I-I’m no leader. I just…believe that we are in control of our fate. Maybe I shouldn’t be saying things like that as an Oracle, but…as a person who lives on this planet too, I want to do what I can to make things better for everyone. Darkness is only temporary. I know it is…”

Lady Lunafreya was watching her with an unreadable expression but eventually she broke into a smile. “I think that you will do just fine Prompto.”

Then, without another word, the Oracle of Light once again started down the hallway, the servant boy scurrying after her.

Prompto watched them go before looking back up at the painting. “Despite how scared I am, and even if I don’t become Queen, I will do what I can to make you proud your Majesty.” She finished with a slight bow, and then hurried after her escort.

****************************************************************************

The ceremony hall was even grander than the entrance. It had high vaulted ceilings with ornate designs carved into them and the room itself was huge. A bunch of tables were set up around the large space and it was then that Prompto remembered that there was going to be a feast before a girl was chosen.

That was definitely a good thing. She was starving. The journey to the capital from her village took several days and rations had been tight. She was looking forward to stuffing her face…as undignified as that sounded.

“Well? What do you think?”

Prompto turned to Lady Lunafreya with a smile on her face. “It’s beautiful.”

The Oracle of Light smiled right back. Prompto was really grateful to have met her on the steps of the Citadel. Having such a wonderful person by her side helped ease her anxiety a huge amount.

“Oh! Lady Lunafreya, over here!”

They were interrupted by a shout and a second later a rather petite young girl ran up to them practically beaming.

“Hello Miss Iris. It’s wonderful to see you again.” Lady Lunafreya said softly. Promtpo could hear the warmth in her words and she could tell that the Oracle of Light really cared for the little girl.

“It’s great to see you too! I wasn’t really supposed to be here today, but Gladdy got permission from dad because I really wanted to see you!”

“I’m glad he did. It has been far too long. I hope you’re doing well?”

“Yup. Dad is even letting me start training! I’m so excited about it! Who’s this?”

Prompto was slightly startled when the child suddenly addressed her. Lunafreya laughed lightly at the surprise on her face.

“I’m so sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Miss Iris, this is Lady Prompto Argentum, Oracle of Darkness. Lady Prompto, this is Miss Iris. She is the only daughter of the King’s Shield.”

The child, Iris, looked up at her with wide eyes. “ _You’re_ the Oracle of Darkness?”

Prompto immediately shrunk into herself a little and waited for the accusations to fly. They always did…

“But you’re so pretty! I thought that you would be really scary but you’re totally not!”

To say that she was surprised was an understatement. “I-I…well…thank you.” She embarrassingly stuttered out.

Iris laughed happily and grabbed onto her hand. “Come on! I want to introduce you to Gladdy! He’s gonna be so surprised to see that you’re not scary at all!”

Before she could even register it was happening she was being dragged across the Ceremony Hall, leaving Lady Lunafreya laughing behind her. They were halfway to the other side when Prompto realized that she was about to meet someone new. 

“S-so who is this Gladdy person we’re going to meet?”

Iris smiled back at her. “He’s my big brother. He’s actually the one that told me you were scary in the first place.”

_Oh great_ , Prompto couldn’t help but think. Now she was going to meet someone who actually _did_ feel animosity toward her. 

Then her mind connected the dots. If Iris was the daughter of the Kings Shield, then her brother was…Gladiolus Amicitia, the future Shield of Prince Noctis?!

“Oh Gods…” She muttered under her breath as Iris continued pulling her along.

Eventually they passed through the majority of the crowd only to approach two men standing just off to the side talking to each other. One was clearly Gladiolus Amicitia but she wasn’t sure who the other one was. It didn’t really matter though…they both looked incredibly intimidating.

“Hey Gladdy! Look who I found!”  
The two men turned to look at them and the elder Amicitia looked really surprised. Prompto couldn’t really blame him. This whole situation was fast approaching number one on her weird shit list.

“Iris! What the hell are you doing?!” He barked out as they came to a stop in front of them.

“I brought Lady Prompto to meet you of course. You said she was scary but you were wrong! She’s so pretty and she seems really nice!” Iris said happily but Prompto could hear something else in her tone. It was kind of…mischievous? Iris seemed to be having fun making her brother feel bad over calling her scary.

Gladiolus’ eyes shifted warily over to her and Prompto immediately tensed up. He did not look happy…

“H-hello…” She said, trying to dispel the feeling of unease that had settled over the group. Nobody responded and Prompto felt like she was going to throw up.

“Oh, for goodness sake.” 

Prompto jumped slightly when the other guy suddenly spoke. She’d almost forgotten he was even there.

“Gladio would you stop scaring the poor girl, and maybe apologize for implying that she was some sort of ghoul.”

Gladiolus coughed slightly at those words and looked sufficiently chagrined. “Sorry, I guess. I was just trying to mess with her a bit.” He muttered while running a hand through his dark hair.

Iris puffed out her cheeks in indignation. “That’s really mean Gladdy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” The future Shield said while waving off her anger. “You’re just too easy sometimes little sis.”

Prompto couldn’t help but smile slightly at their back and forth. She’d always envied the relationship siblings had. Being an only child was not easy.

“I hope you do not take offence at my companion’s terrible attempt at humor my Lady. It seems he still has far to go in learning the basics of propriety.” 

Prompto turned her attention back to the other guy as he spoke. “Oh, no, it’s fine. Being called scary is actually one of the nicer things I’ve been called over the years.” She said with a smile, hoping to dispel the awkwardness that still lingered. Unfortunately that didn’t quite do the trick. In fact, it seemed like her own attempt at humor backfired spectacularly. Now she was even being looked at with pity.

Thankfully, Iris decided to step in. “Would you two stop being weird. Come on Prompto, let’s go find someone more interesting to talk to.”

As before, Prompto didn’t even have time to register what was happening before she was being dragged off once again. She didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to the two men. She wasn’t quite sure if this was a good or a bad thing.

“How about I go and introduce you to the other Oracles? I know you met Luna but what about them?”

Prompto looked down at the little girl pulling her around the room and couldn’t help but smile. If everyone in Insomnia was as nice as her, then she had nothing to worry about.

“Nope. I haven’t met any of them before.”

Iris beamed up at her. “Okay then, let’s go!”

She was dragged across the room, this time feeling a little more enthusiastic about it, and eventually she could make out two of the other’s. Lady Alivia and Lady Madge were talking to each other near one of the buffet tables where numerous hors d’oeuvres were laid out. They made Prompto’s mouth water.

“Hello Lady Madge, Lady Alivia. How are you both doing?”

The two girls stopped talking and turned to them. Prompto was momentarily stunned by their beauty.

Lady Madge was quite petite at 5’2, but that only contributed to her good looks. She was rather slim, with long brown hair and shimmering hazel eyes. To Prompto she seemed very meek and frail, but appearances could be deceiving. Prompto knew the girl had a sharp tongue and nearly always got her way.

Lady Alivia was the complete opposite. She was taller than Prompto at 5’7, and her hair was a deep midnight cut short on top of her head. Her eyes were green and they were incredibly sharp, like she knew exactly what you were thinking. She was very intimidating. 

All in all, they both made her very nervous, but she was also really excited to meet more people like herself. They would have so much to talk about!

“Ah, hello Miss Iris. It is nice to see you again. I hope you are not causing too much trouble.” Lady Madge said, somewhat pompously in Prompto’s opinion. Iris didn’t seem to mind though. She just smiled and gave a small bow.

“Of course not Lady Madge, I would never.” That mischievous look was back in her eyes and Prompto had to try hard to hold back a smile.

“Indeed.”

“Who is this you have with you Miss Iris?” Lady Alivia asked. Her voice was pretty flat and Prompto wasn’t sure if it was because she didn’t really care or if that was just her regular tone.

“This is the Oracle of Darkness, Lady Prompto. She wanted to come and meet you.”

Prompto could feel her face flush slightly in embarrassment as the two Oracles set their sights on her with laser focus.

“So _you_ are the Oracle of Darkness?” Lady Madge asked, still sounding pretty pompous.

“Y-yes...” She said softly while trying not to fidget. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you both.”

Well, that came out sounding relatively composed. Prompto was a little proud of herself.

“Yes…it is certainly interesting to meet you as well.” Lady Madge said while looking her up and down. Prompto started to feel like a bug under a microscope. It was weird how girls that were the same age as she was could make her feel so small.

“S-so, how are you both liking the Capital so far? I think it’s wonderful, if not a little overwhelming.”

“I live in Insomnia so it is perfectly normal for me.” Lady Alivia answered flatly once again.

“Oh…I forgot about that…”

“And I travel so often that visiting large cities is somewhat boring.” Lady Madge added.

This was harder than Prompto thought it was going to be. “Well…uh, that sounds fun. Do you like to travel?”

“My duty dictates it. Not all of us are lucky enough to live in one place and have the people come to _us_.”

Lady Madge’s words struck Prompto like a fist. It was true that Prompto rarely, if ever, had to leave her village to do her duty. That was only because people didn’t want her to come to their villages or towns though. They considered her…somewhat of a bad omen.

“Hey Lady Madge, that was rude!” Iris suddenly broke in, startling Prompto out of her dark thoughts.

“Excuse me?!” The petite Oracle yelled out indignantly.

“I said, you’re being very rude! Lady Prompto was so excited to meet you and now you’re making her feel bad! You should apologize!”

Prompto noticed that people were beginning to stare and she inwardly started freaking out. While she greatly appreciated Iris sticking up for her, the little girl was drawing way to much attention. In Prompto’s experience, too much attention was a very bad thing.

“M-Miss Iris…it’s okay. Really.”

Iris looked up at her with a frown. “No it isn’t. She has no right to treat you like that.”

Prompto felt warmth flood her chest. No one had ever taken her side like that before…

“Thank you Iris. I really am okay now.” She said with a genuine smile.

Iris stared up at her for a moment longer before sighing in resignation. “Okay…if you’re sure?”

Prompto nodded in affirmation. “I’m sure.”

“Well, as lovely as this conversation has been, I’ve grown tired of it. I’m going to go speak with someone a little more dignified. Excuse me.”

The remaining three watched as Lady Madge stormed off toward the other side of the room.

“I do apologize for Madge. She can be quite…fickle sometimes.”

Prompto was beginning to believe that the flatness of Lady Alivia’s voice really was her normal tone. Her words seemed to greatly contradict it.

“I guess we all have our negative parts.” She said with a laugh. 

Lady Alivia smiled slightly and Prompto immediately felt relived. If all of the other Oracles had treated her like Lady Madge had, she had no idea what she would have done.

“So, Lady Prompto, how are _you_ enjoying the Capital? I always enjoy hearing what others think of my home.”

Prompto smiled widely. “Well like I said, it’s a little overwhelming, but I’m really liking it so far. It’s a very beautiful place. I hope I can see more of the city while I’m here.”

Lady Alivia gave her a strange look. “While you’re here? Do you not believe that you could be chosen?”

Prompto froze. She had not meant to let that slip out. “O-oh! No! That’s not what I meant at all!”

She felt her face flush again when the people around them began giving her weird looks because of her outburst.

“Hahahaha!”

Eyes widening, Prompto looked over at Iris as she started laughing. She didn’t know what she’d done that was so funny but…it did help put her at ease.

“Umm…”

“You are so funny Lady Prompto! I really like you!”

Prompto couldn’t help but smile. Well, at least she had _one_ friend now. Aside from Lady Lunafreya…

“What did you mean then?” Lady Alivia said flatly. It would appear that she wasn’t willing to let the subject drop.

What was she supposed to say though? That she didn’t _want_ to be chosen? That would only get her into trouble. It was an Oracle’s duty to serve the people, and the best way to do that was through a royal marriage. It was supposed to be an honor. The highest position for someone with her abilities. She couldn’t just say that, more than anything in the world, she wanted to run away from the responsibility. 

“I only meant that there are far more worthy candidates than me. As much as I would like to take up that responsibility and help the royal family protect the people of Lucis from such a lofty position, I believe that someone with more well-rounded abilities would be a better fit.” That took all of the training she had, and more, to say without screwing it up.

Lady Alivia stared at her with a look of surprise on her face. It was the most emotion Prompto had seen on the girl yet.

“Wh-what is it?” She asked. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

“Well, for someone who believes that they would be an unfit leader, you certainly speak like one.”

Prompto flushed at the praise. “O-oh, well…thank you for saying so.”

“Way to go Lady Prompto!” Iris said with a wide smile. Prompto flushed even more.

“Excuse me! May I have everyone’s attention please?!”

All eyes in the room swivelled over toward the raised dais at the end of the room. A man was standing there and he waited in silence until everyone was focussed on him.

“Thank you. Now, we will be beginning the feast in a few moments, so if you would all please take your seats. All Oracles please come to the front of the room.”

Prompto swallowed her nervousness. It was time for her to do her duty.

“I’ll see you later. Okay Lady Prompto?”

She looked down at Iris and offered her a small smile. “Sure. I’ll see you then.”

The little girl scurried away toward her own seat and Prompto took a deep calming breath as she prepared to head toward the front.

Lady Alivia moved silently beside her as they walked and Prompto could feel all eyes on them. It was really unsettling and she once again hoped to the Gods that she would not get chosen. She didn’t know if she could deal with all the attention on a daily basis.

As they got closer, Prompto could see Lady Lunafreya and Lady Madge already standing beside the announcer. It was also at that time that she noticed the fifth member of their group. Lady Sable was slowly making her way forward. She was different than Prompto thought she’d be. The Oracle of time was of average height with long, free flowing light brown hair. It was her eyes that really caught her attention though. Lady Sable was blind. Her deep grey eyes stared blankly ahead of her but she moved with smooth, unencumbered steps. It was really something to see.

“I take it you did not know Sable was blind?”

Prompto glanced over to Lady Alivia to see her watching Lady Sable with a fond expression.

“No. I didn’t. The way she moves so gracefully despite that…it’s amazing.”

“She is that. Sable is quite the interesting character.”

Prompto was about to ask the Oracle of Judgement to elaborate, but they’d finally reached their destination. She quietly took her place beside Lady Lunafreya as Lady Alivia took hers beside Lady Madge, and then they waited patiently as Lady Sable came to stand next to Lady Alivia.

They all stood in line as the announcer once again addressed the guests.

“Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. I am very pleased to welcome you to this auspicious occasion. The Choosing has always been an important part of Lucien culture. The Oracles lend their aid to all through their bond with the Astrals, and through the union with the Lucien royal family this bond is strengthened and made whole. The first Queen of Lucis was…”

The man continued to drone on but Prompto was no longer listening. She knew it was rude but her attention had been drawn to the far side of the room. There was a man standing there. He was tall and dark skinned and he seemed to be trying to stay on the far edges of the room. There was something very suspicious about him and Prompto had learned over the years to trust her instincts. She watched as he made his way through the crowd and stopped when he was near the dais but still on the outskirts. It was strange and she got a very bad feeling about him.

Her whole body suddenly tensed. The man was going to do something. He was going to kill someone. Prompto could feel it throughout her entire body.

She was just about to say something, warn the other people in the room, when his eyes suddenly locked onto hers. They were a deep green and filled with malice. She froze. Prompto had seen a lot of horrible things in her life, but never before had she come face to face with a killer.

“Lady Prompto? Are you alright?”

The softly spoken words pulled her from her trance and she looked over to see Lady Lunafreya watching her with concern.

Not really having words at the moment, Prompto nodded shakily before hurriedly searching for the man again. 

He was gone.

Dread settled within her. Her eyes swivelled around the room in a panic but she couldn’t find him. 

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the arrival of His Majesty, King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII, and his son and heir to the throne, His Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

A soft pattering of applause spread throughout the room as the doors opened and the royal family made their way inside. Prompto watched, unease skyrocketing, as they walked up to the front.

She knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that one of these two was the man’s target.

But which one?

They steadily made their way forward and her eyes continued to scan the crowd. She had to find him quickly.

It was as the Prince was ascending the dais that she finally did. He was standing just by the food tables shielded partially behind a tapestry. Something shifted and a second later she could just make out the barrel of a gun.

Before she could even register it was happening, Prompto was moving.

“Look out!” She screamed as she sprinted across the platform, unceremoniously shoving the announcer out of her way. Voices rose up in fear and confusion but Prompto was focussed on only one thing.

Her body collided with the Prince just as a gunshot echoed out throughout the room.


	2. Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto put her life in jeopardy to save the Prince of Lucis. Whether this was good or bad is yet to be seen. One things for sure though, her life is certainly more complicated now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a new chapter! Sorry for the crazy delay but we finally find out the aftermath of Prompto's sacrifice. Sadly the next chapter won't be up for a while as well but I am working on it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

Pain. 

Pain and screaming.

That was all Prompto was really aware of. She felt pain shooting through her back and there were so many voices screaming. It was disorienting to say the least.

Then there were hands on her. She instinctually started squirming, trying to get away, but that only seemed to make things worse. Pain laced through her whole body and she let out a scream of her own.

“Somebody grab me a damn potion!” A voice shouted out over everything else. 

Prompto wasn’t aware of much after that.

******************************************************************************

Numbness. Everything was blissfully numb and she was surrounded by warmth. It was so nice that Prompto didn’t want to leave it. Something niggled at the back of her mind though. She felt like she was missing something important.

Her eyes fluttered a few times before she was finally aware enough to keep them open. She felt exhausted but when she saw where she was, sleep took a backseat.

The room she found herself in was huge. It was like three of her bedrooms at home in one. It didn’t take long for her to realize that she was indeed _in_ an actual bedroom, especially considering the giant bed she was currently lying on. The most comfortable bed she’d ever been on in her entire life.

It took her a little bit longer to realize that she was lying on her side with something soft, probably pillows, propping her up from behind. 

_That’s weird_ , she thought absentmindedly. Her head was still pretty scattered. She had no idea where she was or what happened.

“Oh! You’re awake!”

Slightly startled, Prompto looked over toward the door and was absolutely shocked to see Lady Lunafreya standing there.

“Lady-“ Prompto started but was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. Through the tears streaming down her face, she watched Lady Lunafreya rush over and attempt to get her to drink from a glass of water.

It took a moment but eventually she was able to get some down, which helped her throat immensely. The coughing died down and her breathing evened out only to leave her feeling super embarrassed that her idol had seen her look so pathetic. It became even worse when the Oracle of Light grabbed a cloth from the side table and softly wiped the tears from her face. Prompto figured that she probably looked like a tomato with the amount she was currently blushing.

When Lady Lunafreya was done she sat down in the chair beside the bed and gazed at her with a soft affectionate smile. “I’m so glad to see you awake Prompto. You had us all very worried.”

Prompto opened and closed her mouth a few times in confusion. “Um, Lady Lunafreya? What’s going on?” Her voice still sounded incredibly scratchy and she couldn’t help but wonder how long she’d been like this.

“Please Prompto, call me Luna, you have more than earned it. As for what’s happening…” The blond trailed off with a slight sigh.

Prompto watched apprehensively as Lady- _Luna_ -reached out to place a hand on her own.

“You saved the Prince’s life.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in shock. “I-I did what?!”

Luna smiled again and held her hand even tighter. “You risked your own life to do it too. There are quite a few people who are waiting anxiously to speak with you about it. The King himself being one of them.”

This was all…unbelievable. Why didn’t she have any memories of doing something like that?

“B-but I don’t understand…I really did that?”

Luna frowned at her. “You don’t remember?”

“No…”

“Well, what is the last thing you _do_ remember?”

Prompto closed her eyes and thought about it. She remembered being at the Choosing…

Her eyes shot open in a panic. “The Choosing! Who got chosen?!” She tried to sit up but found that she couldn’t move which, of course, only made her panic even more. “I can’t move! Why can’t I move?!”

“Prompto.” Luna said sternly while squeezing her hand just enough to get her attention. “You need to try and remain calm. Panicking will only make things worse.”

Sucking in a deep breath, Prompto tried to listen to Luna’s words. She was right. Panicking solved nothing and if she was…paralyzed now, well, she’d deal with it. Maybe…

Luna kept a firm hold of her hand as she slowly calmed and once it was apparent that she was doing okay her face softened again. “Now, how about we try this again. You _can_ move Prompto, you have just been lying here for a few days and your body needs time to acclimate again.”

A few days?! What the hell had she done to herself?

“Try moving your toes first.”

Prompto nodded and then concentrated on her feet. It took a moment. A very _long_ moment, but eventually they moved. The relief she felt was palpable.

“See? You’re alright Prompto.” Luna said with a soft smile.

Yeah, she could move, but that didn’t exactly help her remember what she’d gotten herself into. 

Seeming to sense her growing anxiety, Luna squeezed her hand again. “As for your previous question, the Choosing has been temporarily postponed due to recent events. Although…at this point, I do not think it is even necessary.”

Prompto opened her mouth to respond to _that_ little bombshell, but before she could, there was a knock at the door.

Never letting go of her hand, Luna turned to face it. “You may enter.”

A woman that Prompto had never seen before walked into the room and judging by her attire she was some sort of medical professional. That meant that Prompto had _needed_ a medical professional. That meant that she had been hurt somehow.

That would certainly explain the numbness she was still feeling in certain places.

“Well, it’s nice to see you finally awake Lady Argentum.” The woman said with a smile.

“Um…yeah…” Prompto mumbled. She was starting to feel tired again. There was a lot happening at once.

“Well, why don’t I leave you to be checked over. I will come and visit you again in a little while. Alright Prompto?”

Prompto nodded absentmindedly as Lady Lunafreya squeezed her hand one final time before leaving the room. It was time for her to find out what damage she’d managed to do to herself…and maybe try to figure out what kind of mess she’d gotten herself into this time.

*************************************************************************************

Lunafreya made her way down the hallway of the family wing and headed toward a certain room in the Citadel. She wanted to check in on Noctis before going to speak with the King. A small smile adorned her lips as she thought back to the conversation she’d just had with Prompto. Yes. The Oracle of Darkness and Noctis would make a fine pair. 

She knew that most people always assumed that _she_ would be the one to end up with the Prince. They were very close after all, but Luna had always seen him as more of a younger brother. It would be very strange if they were to end up married.

As she walked, numerous people greeted her as they rushed by. The Citadel was still in an uproar over the events that took place at the Choosing ceremony despite the fact that two days had already past. The perpetrator had managed to escape in the commotion after the shooting which made Prompto all the more important. The Oracle of Darkness was the only one who had gotten a proper look at the man’s face. Security around her room had been doubled for her safety. 

The entire situation was cause for great concern.

Luna was also worried about how Prompto was going to react to all of it. Despite the fact that they had only just met, she felt she had a good understanding of what the girl was like. Prompto was not going to take learning her new circumstances very well. Hopefully Noctis would be able to help her through it. The two of them were going to need to rely on each other in the very near future. Luna only hoped that Noctis wouldn’t be his usual stubborn self about it.

Speaking of Noctis…

Luna stopped just outside his bedroom door and knocked. It took a moment, but eventually it opened to reveal Ignis Scientia, Noctis’ advisor and caretaker. He looked somewhat surprised to see her. It was understandable considering she was supposed to be on her way to a meeting with the King.

“Good afternoon Ignis. Is Noctis available?” She asked with a smile.

“Yes, of course my Lady. We were just about to head over and check on Lady Argentum. Noctis has been asking to go every five minutes.”

“Hey! Shut the hell up Ignis!” A voice yelled from inside the room.

Luna couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe she didn’t need to worry about Prompto and Noctis after all.

“Is that Luna?” The voice said moments before Noctis appeared in the doorway, nearly shoving Ignis out of the way.

“Hello Noctis.” Luna greeted. Seeing him alive and well was a great relief. She would always be very grateful to Prompto for saving his life.

“What are you doing here?” The Prince asked as he leaned casually against the door frame. Out of the corner of her eye, Luna could see Ignis narrow his eyes slightly at Noctis’ rudely abrupt question and she had to try very hard not to smile.

“I came to check up on you of course. You’re not causing Ignis too much trouble are you?”

Noctis scowled. “I don’t need you to check up on me. I’m not a little kid.”

“You’re certainly acting like it your Highness.” Ignis muttered just loud enough for Noctis to hear.

The Prince glared at the man before focussing back on Luna. “So aside from, _checking up on me_ , why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with dad right now?”

Luna glanced around to see if there was anyone nearby. You could never be too careful. “Perhaps we could take this conversation inside?”

Noctis raised an eyebrow in question before shrugging. “Yeah, I guess.”

The two of them moved aside to allow her entry. Ignis closed the door and turned to her. “Would you like me to leave my Lady?”

Luna shook her head. “No, you are welcome to stay Ignis. You should hear this as well.”

Ignis nodded and then gestured toward the table by the window. “Shall we have a seat then? It would be far more comfortable than standing by the door.”

While she and Noctis made their way over, Ignis proceeded to bring over some tea. Where he got it from, Luna had no idea. She’d known Ignis long enough not to question things like that anymore. It was far easier that way.

Once the man was seated the two of them turned to her with questioning looks. Luna, feeling slightly mischievous, decided to keep them in suspense a little while longer. She reached out a delicate hand and lifted her tea to her lips and took a long appreciative sip. It was delicious. “This is truly wonderful Ignis, thank you.”

“You’re welcome my Lady. It is a personal favorite of mine. I-“

“Alright, enough with the freakin tea. What’s with all the secrecy Luna?” Noctis blurted out in irritation. Ignis glared at him again and Luna couldn’t hold back a small chuckle.

“Very well. Lady Argentum has just woken up.”

Their responses were rather predictable. Ignis’ eyes widened very slightly in surprise while Noctis jumped to his feet nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

“What?!” The Prince exclaimed rather loudly. “What do you mean she’s awake!? Is she alright!?”

Luna held up a hand to try and calm him. “Calm down Noctis. I will explain, so please take a seat.”

Noctis frowned before reluctantly dropping back down into his chair.

“Thank you Noctis.” Luna said softly. She was actually glad to see that kind of reaction. It was nice to see that Noctis cared about Prompto’s wellbeing. “Now, where was I…oh yes. Prompto is awake. I just spoke to her a few minutes ago and, while extremely confused, she is going to be just fine.”

The relief that Noctis seemed to feel was palpable. His entire body slouched down into the chair and he closed his eyes while letting out a deep breath. “Thank the Gods…” He mumbled more to himself than to them.

“You seem to care quite a bit about someone you do not even know, Noctis. Why is that?” Luna asked. Teasing him was always something she greatly enjoyed.

The Prince flushed slightly before scowling at her. “Of course I care, she nearly died saving me. I just want to make sure that she’s going to be okay.”

Luna smiled in understanding. “I know.” 

She suddenly found herself inwardly sighing. While she would always be grateful to Prompto for doing what she did…being an Oracle…they were never to interfere directly. They could give advice and try to steer things a certain way, but directly intervening was a serious offence. There were going to be consequences. What they were? Luna couldn’t yet see.

“Luna?” 

She was pulled from her thoughts by Noctis. Looking up, she saw both him and Ignis watching her warily.

“My apologies, I’m somewhat distracted at the moment. Moving back to Prompto. It might be best to try and visit sometime later this afternoon. When I was leaving she was very close to falling asleep again.”

Noctis looked disappointed but resigned. “Alright.” He muttered.

Luna laughed. “Do not worry Noctis. I assure you that she will be alright and you will get to meet. You must have patience.”

“I fear that is something he is somewhat lacking.” Ignis spoke mildly from behind his teacup.

Before the two of them could start arguing again, Luna placed her cup back on the tray. “I really enjoyed the tea Ignis, I will have to have some with you again sometime.”

“I would be honored my Lady.”

With a smile she pushed herself to her feet. “I apologize for the short visit but I must go now. His Majesty is waiting.”

Noctis scowled. “Really? That’s it? Why did we have to come inside if all you wanted to tell us was that she’s awake?”

It was a good question but it only reiterated how young Noctis really was. He still had so much to learn.

“You are aware that the man who made the attempt on your life is still at large?”

Noctis nodded.

“Well, Prompto was the only person to get a good look at his face. She can identify him. Therefore, it would be wise to keep her condition a secret for now. We do not want that man to make an attempt on _her_ life now do we.”

“Oh…uh, no. I guess not.” Noctis mumbled, looking a little annoyed that he hadn’t thought of that.

Luna reached out to place a hand on his arm. “Do not worry Noctis. I have a feeling that things are going to work out.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow. “Is that an Oracle thing?”

Luna laughed. “No. It is a female thing.”

*******************************************************************************

Shot in the back while saving the Prince.

Of all the stupid, crazy, reckless things she’d ever done in her life, this took the cake.

Prompto sighed as she stared blankly at the wall in front of her. Once the nurse had checked her over, the woman had deemed her well enough to sit up for a little while. It was nice. Her body was super stiff after lying down for two days and it was a relief to exercise some muscles again. 

She still had trouble believing that it was true though.

She’d jumped in front of a bullet.

Prompto sighed again and closed her eyes. How could she have done something like that? It went against everything an Oracle was. They were never to interfere in things directly. That was like, rule number one. They were supposed to remain impartial. If she’d attempted to save every person she knew was going to die…well, the world would be pretty crazy.

But…she also couldn’t bring herself to regret it.

Saving Prince Noctis had just felt…right. Like she was supposed to do it. Like it was very important for him to live.

She’d never felt that way before. About anything. Ever.

Sure she’d felt upset when she knew someone wasn’t going to survive some horrific event but, she’d never been pushed to break the rules before. It was strange. It was also a bit frightening.

“Well, nothing to do about it now I guess…” She muttered to herself as she opened her eyes to stare at the wall again. “Just have to deal with the consequences.”

Her gaze moved from the wall and trailed around the room. It really was beautiful. Richly decorated but not garishly so. She kind of wondered why she was in such a room instead of in the medical wing of the Citadel. The nurse had said that she was moved from there almost immediately after being deemed stable enough _to_ move.

Maybe if Lady- _Luna_ \- ,ugh, she was never going to get used to calling her by her first name. Maybe if _Luna_ came back she would ask her about it.

That brought to mind another issue. The Choosing. Prompto couldn’t remember a time where the Choosing had been postponed. And what had Luna meant when she said it was probably no longer necessary?

So many things she didn’t know.

She sighed for a third time and shifted slightly against the pillows behind her. Worrying about all this stuff was stressing her out.

At least there was some good news. She wasn’t paralyzed and the nurse said that she was going to make a full recovery. Apparently she’d been given a potion fast enough to mitigate a lot of the damage. She would have to thank whoever it was that gave it to her. 

She vaguely remembered a voice calling out for one just before she’d lost consciousness. She didn’t recognize it so that would be just one more question she was gonna have to ask.

After sighing for a _fourth_ time, Prompto realized that she was extremely bored and all of this thinking was driving her crazy. She needed a distraction. If only she had her phone…

Her eyes swiveled over toward the side table and lit up when she saw the tiny device that would be her saving grace.

“Hello beautiful…”

She was just reaching for it when there was a knock on the door.

“Seriously?” She muttered to herself while falling back onto the pillows. Couldn’t a girl get some peace away from all the stupid thinking?

“Come in.”

Her eyes widened in complete shock when she saw who it was. 

Standing there, in all of his royal glory, was King Regis himself.

Prompto’s mouth opened and closed a few times before she could even string a single thought together. What ended up coming out was a stuttering mess.

“Y-your Majesty?! Uh-I mean, h-hello Your Majesty. What uh, b-brings you here?”

It sounded like she was asking about the weather or something equally as stupid. Her parents would be rolling in their graves…if they were dead…which they weren’t…

The King gently closed the door behind himself and started walking over with a small smile on his face.

Prompto nearly had a heart attack. He looked so dignified and regal. She felt like a tiny insignificant ant in his presence. 

“I apologize for intruding on your rest Lady Argentum, I merely wished to see how you were doing.”

The _King_ just called her a Lady…

She blushed tomato red. “O-oh! I’m fine! T-totally fine! Just um…you know, resting…”

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_.

The King laughed lightly. “That is very good to hear. We were all quite worried about you.”

There it was again. Their worry for her. It was so strange for her to hear that such important people were worried about her. If there was anyone who should be worried about, it was Prince Noctis. He was the one who was almost assassinated. 

That reminded her of something. 

She had no idea if Prince Noctis was actually okay?! Sure he was apparently alive but…

“Your Majesty! Is Prince Noctis okay?!” She accidentally shouted…right in the Kings face as he moved to sit down in the chair Luna had vacated a few hours ago.

He looked a little surprised but then his kind smile returned. “I assure you the Prince is just fine. Not a scratch on him.”

Relief flooded through her. Thank goodness her crazy stunt hadn’t been for nothing. All she needed was to break the rules only for the Prince to end up dying anyway.

Prompto remained silent after that, she was so nervous. She’d never been in the presence of royalty before and it was unnerving. She had absolutely no idea what to say or what he wanted. The King probably had so many other things to do, why was he wasting time talking to her?

Thankfully, as if sensing her unease, the King took the initiative.

“I will not take up to much of your time my Lady, I just wish to inform you of a few things before you get back to your rest.”

That my Lady thing sounded really weird coming from the King…

“Y-you can call me Prompto sir. Uh! I mean, Your Majesty!”

_Argh! Why was she so awkward?!_

King Regis laughed again and his smile was so warm that it only made her feel even more foolish. Her cheeks practically felt like they were on fire.

“You can relax, Prompto. There is nothing to be concerned about.” He reached out to gently pat her on the hand and Prompto inwardly started fangirling.

The King was an amazing person. He protected everyone and he genuinely cared for his people. It didn’t help that he was also insanely attractive…for an old guy.

“Th-thank you, your Majesty.” _Ugh_. If only she could stop stuttering.

“It is I who should be thanking you.”

Her eyes widened slightly at the soft words. There was so much emotion behind them that it startled her. “Your Majesty…”

“You have my deepest gratitude Prompto. You saved the life of my son, despite the ramifications it could have, and for that I cannot thank you enough.”

The look in his eyes was overwhelming. The love that she could see there…no one had ever looked at her like that, not even her own parents, and she couldn’t help but feel jealous of Prince Noctis. It was very clear that his father cared for him more than anything else.

It also seemed like the King understood what a big deal what she did actually was, and for that, she was grateful to him in turn. It actually made her want to cry. “I know that we are not supposed to intervene but…” She said, just as quiet as he’d been when he’d thanked her. “I feel like your son is very important. In fact…I know he is. He must be protected your Majesty. At any cost.”

The conviction in her own voice frightened her. It was the same feeling she’d gotten right before jumping in front of that bullet. She knew what she was saying was the truth and the fact that she’d never experienced something so strong before…was terrifying. Whatever all of this was about…it was big.

She looked directly into the King’s eyes and, with all the authority of her station, she pushed the fear to the back of her mind and said, “As the Oracle of Darkness, I will help to see it done.”

The mood in the room immediately shifted.

The King’s eyes widened slightly in shock but Prompto could also see the other emotions swirling in them. There was fear, concern, confusion, but underneath it all was gratitude.

“Do you know what it is that is coming?” He asked, voice still soft.

Prompto shook her head. “Unfortunately no. Not yet at least.” She was a little surprised by how quickly the man had realized the gravity of her words, but then again, he had been married to an Oracle. He knew all about their crazy feelings, visions, and whatever else.

He seemed to look inward for a moment before fixing her with a determined gaze, and on the face of a King it was truly a sight to behold. “Thank you for the warning. If there is anything in the future that you are able to inform me of, it would be most welcome and appreciated. I understand the risks involved, and I would like to share this burden with you Prompto.”

A sense of sadness washed over her at his words. Oh, how she would love to just accept the Kings help. She would love to be able to give some of the weight to someone else. Unfortunately that was not going to happen. This was her burden to bear, and hers alone. She appreciated that he would offer though…more than he would ever know.

As if sensing her thoughts, the King gave her and understanding look. “Very well. We’ll leave it at that for now.”

“Thank you your Majesty.” Prompto practically whispered.

He smiled softly at her again. “There is no need for thanks. I have seen firsthand the burdens an Oracle must bear. We all have our own roles to play.”

Prompto could only nod.

Silence settled upon them again and this time it was Prompto who broke it. “Did you…have something else to talk to me about your Majesty?”

“Ah, yes. I wanted to inform you that, unfortunately, you are not to leave this room for the time being.”

Prompto’s eyes widened in surprise. Was she a prisoner or something? 

As if sensing her rising panic, the King held up a hand in a calming gesture. “It is for your safety and nothing more. Much to my dismay, the man who attempted to take my sons life escaped. We do not yet know who he is or if he was working alone, and seeing as you were the only one to get a clear look at his face, I believe that keeping you here is the safest course of action.”

That made sense. Boy she was really in it this time. She was the only eyewitness to an assassination attempt on the Prince. Things couldn’t get much worse than that.

“I assure you that it is only temporary and anything you need in the meantime will be brought here.”

Again, Prompto could only nod. What else was she gonna do? Ask to leave and possibly be assassinated herself? Like he said, it was only temporary. She could deal with temporary.

“I’m glad you understand. I will leave you to your rest then.”

Prompto, still slightly dazed from the entire conversation, sat there and watched as the King of Lucis left her room.

_Well, that happened…_

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Her life suddenly got a whole hell of a lot more complicated. Hanging out with royalty, assassination attempts, house arrest, plus she’d basically promised the King that she was going to protect his son. How the heck she was gonna accomplish that was a complete and utter mystery.

“You can do this Prompto. You are an Oracle. This kind of stuff is your job. Just because people were too afraid of you for you to have to do it properly in the past is no excuse for doing a shitty job now.”

She nodded to herself after her little pep talk and settled back against the pillows. Time to get some more rest because, apparently, she was going to be super busy from now on.


	3. No Rest For The Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto finally has a moment to relax and catch her breath. Or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! New chapter already which never happens. Like ever.  
> This one completely got away from me and went in a very different direction than I expected. But I really enjoyed writing it and I think it turned out pretty good :)  
> I also want to say thank you to everyone who's reading this and those that left comments. I totally forgot to respond to them and it's been a little while so I thought I'd post my thanks here. They have been read and they are appreciated :)  
> Now, on with the show!

Around noon a man had brought in a bowl of the most amazing soup she’d ever tasted in her life for her to eat for lunch. That coupled with the copious amounts of ice cream they brought her after, made Prompto a very happy girl, despite the whole _house arrest_ thing.

She’d always looked on the bright side, as much as she could anyway considering her gifts, and this was no different.

Sure she was locked in a room and not allowed to leave, plus there was a crazy assassin out there who may or may not try to kill her, and she was still on bedrest, but at least the food was good. The bed was also super comfy. What more could a girl ask for.

_Maybe some social interaction?_

Her good mood deflated somewhat. Those things were great but…

No one had visited her in hours!

She was so bored and it was still only the first day!

_Well…the first day she’d been awake for…_

Curse her constant need to keep busy!

“Why must I be tortured with this insufferable silence?!” She moaned aloud to the empty room. Her phone had only kept her attention for so long and now all she had were the four walls around her.

Maybe she could have them bring in a television or something. The King had said that if there was anything she needed…

“Ahhhhh…” She moaned as she flopped onto her side in bed. Pain shot through her back and she was reminded of _why_ she was still on bedrest. 

“Stupid assassin…”

Luna had said that she would come see her later, but now it _was_ later and there was still no sign of her. Prompto supposed she was being a bit selfish. The Oracle of Light had much better things to do than keep her company. Like find the assassin for one. She probably also had tons of people wanting to meet with her. It wasn’t often that Luna was in the city after all.

“You need to stop moping and be happy that you’re even still alive. Things could be a lot worse.”

Prompto rolled over again, more gingerly this time, so that she was facing the door. Her pep talk didn’t work and now she was hoping that if she stared at the thing for long enough, someone would walk through it.

Twenty minutes later, no such luck.

“This is ridiculous. I need to do something.”

Prompto glared over at the still not opening door before huffing out an annoyed breath.

“Okay then.”

She slowly eased herself up against the pillows behind her. Her back twinged a bit but the pain was bearable. Progress.

She cast her gaze around the room and her eyes landed on the comfortable looking bench by one of the windows. A smile spread across her face.

“That could work. At least then I can actually see something other than this room.”

But could she make it there?

Determination flooded through her veins. Her legs weren’t broke. She could do this. “Alright. First step: Standing.”

Shifting so that her legs were hanging over the edge of the bed, Prompto heaved herself up into a sitting position so that her feet touched the floor. She winced a little at the pain but it was still bearable. Then, using her hands as leverage, she heaved herself to her feet. 

She wobbled slightly before grabbing the bedpost to hold herself steady. It was weakness due to not being up and about for two days. It would pass.

Once she was sure she was steady enough to not fall over, Prompto took a step. Then another. Each one caused pain to shoot up her back and by the time she was halfway to the window she felt like she’d made a huge mistake. 

“I-it’s okay. Almost…there.”

A few more incredibly painful minutes later, she collapsed onto the bench with a wheezing breath.

“Oh thank the Gods…” She muttered as she leaned against the window to catch her breath. That was a terrible idea. Now that she was there all she wanted to do was get back to the big comfy bed. 

Unfortunately _that_ wasn’t happening anytime soon.

Once her breathing calmed down, she shifted slightly so that her back was leaning up against the pillows piled there. It took her a few moments to get settled but once she did she turned her gaze out the window. It was bright and sunny outside and the window of her room looked down on one of the Citadel gardens. It was beautiful and it made her wish she had her camera.

She could see people milling about down below and she really wished she could join them. Prompto placed her forehead against the glass and looked straight down. “Higher up than I thought…”

She’d never really been afraid of heights but being that high up would make anyone a little uncomfortable.

She kind of felt like she was living in some kind of dream. Being an Oracle, she would always be different from others and she was used to that, but all of this? It was so much different than anything she’d ever known. Her village was nowhere near the size of the Capital and the people there were completely common. They worked to live and the only form of entertainment was the craziness that surrounded her and her position. 

She even remembered people sitting around and watching, while eating snacks, as she gave someone a reading like she was some sort of weird fortune teller on display. But, to be fair, those had been kids her age and they were a bunch of jealous jerks…

“Look at me now. Not such a sideshow freak anymore am I.”

She smiled slightly to herself. Growing up she had felt like a total freak, but being in the Capital city, actually making a difference for once? It made her feel good. Like she actually meant something. Like she wasn’t the complete loser her peers had always called her.

“It’s the start of a brand new day. Things are only going to get better from here.” She said softly to herself as she continued watching the people down below.

*******************************************************************

An hour later, still with no visitors, Prompto decided that she was going to try heading back to the bed when the feeling suddenly hit full force. The same one that had made her jump in front of a bullet.

Prince Noctis was in trouble.

Probable death trouble.

Prompto’s eyes widened in shock and she sucked in a terrified breath. “Shit.”

So much for things getting better…

Without even stopping to think of the consequences to herself, she sprang up off the bench and hurriedly walked to the door. In fact, all she could think about was getting to the Prince.

She ripped the door open and two surprised guards turned to face her. “My Lady?”

Having no time to explain, Prompto darted past them, completely ignoring the horrific pain in her back, and started sprinting down the hallway.

“My Lady?!” The guards called out from behind her but she ignored them. There was just no time.

Having never been in the Citadel before, Prompto had absolutely no idea where she was even going…but she also kind of did?

It was like something was pulling her where she needed to go. Down the hallway, a left and then a right, then she saw the door about halfway down the hall. There was a man standing outside of it. Considering the circumstances, it wasn’t surprising that the Prince needed guarding as well. It wasn’t going to be enough though. They didn’t know what was coming. 

She picked up the pace and nearly collided with the man.

“W-what the? My Lady?! What are you-“

Prompto didn’t even wait for him to finish his sentence. She nearly body checked him out of the way and pulled the door open before bursting into the room.

She briefly registered the man she’d seen talking to Iris’ brother earlier walking into the room from the right but her gaze was immediately drawn to Prince Noctis who was standing directly in front of a huge window. A huge deadly _evil_ window filled with murderous glass that could cut a person into a million pieces.

They both looked taken aback but there was just _no time_.

“Get down!” She screamed and with a fierce look of determination, Prompto surged forward and launched herself at the Prince. This scenario was happening far too often in her opinion. 

She heard him yell out, “What the hell?!”, before she collided with him hard enough to knock them both to the ground. The moment they hit the floor…

The window Noctis had been standing in front of exploded inward in a shower of glass. The sound of gunshots echoed in her ears but Prompto, as scared as she was, kept her concentration on keeping the Prince safely pinned to the floor.

He wasn’t fighting her, which was good, but it was probably due to some sort of shock. She was probably in shock too. Prompto could hear people shouting but she tried to tune them out. There was no way in hell she was moving until the shooting stopped.

_Eventually_ , after an eternity, it did. Silence filled the room for a moment before all hell broke loose.

People were yelling and screaming and then suddenly they were both surrounded by guards and numerous others.

Someone gently grabbed her arm, probably to pull her off of the Prince, but Prompto was still to wound up.

“No!” She screamed before tightening her grip around him. She needed to protect him…she promised she’d protect him…

“My Lady. Prompto. It is alright now. The danger has passed but we need to get you both somewhere safe.” The voice was soft; kind.

Prompto looked over with wide, terrified eyes to see the same man from earlier squatting down beside them. The one with the glasses who had been talking to the Prince’s shield.

She stared at him for a moment in confusion. Safe? It was over?

Gazing around the room, Prompto saw a lot of people moving around. Some were barking orders and others were following them. It was chaos. It was too much.

“I-I…” Trailing off, she didn’t know what to do. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. The feeling from earlier was gone. The Prince was safe…for now.

She nodded to herself and looked back over at the guy beside her. “O-okay.”

He smiled softly and reached out to help her up. Prompto grabbed his hand and shifted to stand when her back decided to remind her that she had been shot a few days ago and running through the Citadel hallways like a crazy person before tackling the Prince hadn’t done her any favors.

“Ahhhh!” She shrieked in pain before nearly collapsing back onto the Prince who was still lying prone beneath her.

“Are you alright?! Were you hit?!” The glasses guy shouted in concern as he caught her in his arms.

Prompto moaned in discomfort. “N-no, just…my back…please…” 

She had no idea what she was asking for but her eyes were starting to water and everything was just…too much.

“I understand. Just hold on. We will get you taken care of.” He held her close as he glanced up at some of the guards. “I need someone to bring Lady Prompto back to her room and then contact someone from medical immediately!”

One of the guards hurried from the room as another one made his way over to them. “I can take her.” He said as he knelt down beside them. 

“Your name is Ulric right?” Glasses asked the dark haired man.

“Yup. I can get her out of here safely.”

“Very well. Be as gentle as you can. She has a back injury.”

The dark haired guy, Ulric, nodded in understanding. “You ready for this?” He asked her.

Prompto just nodded. She honestly thought that if she opened her mouth, all that would come out would be screaming.

She watched warily as he reached out and then let out a small whimper as she was slowly shifted into his arms.

“Easy there. I gotcha.”

The pain was intense as he pushed himself to his feet with her cradled against his chest.

“Stay with her until the medic arrives and then stand guard outside until someone relieves you.”

“Understood.”

Prompto watched the chaos as she was removed from the room and she couldn’t help but hope that she hadn’t hurt the Prince when she’d tackled him to the floor. She also wondered if they were ever going to be able to meet without it being a near death experience.

***************************************************************************

Noctis sat in silence as the people moved around him. He supposed he was still trying to process everything that had just happened but the main thing on his mind…was Prompto. She’d saved his life twice now.

He remembered the surprise he’d felt when she’d just burst into the room, out of breath and looking terrified. He’d barely even processed _that_ when she’d lunged at him and shoved him to the ground.

And then all of the gunfire…

It was a lot to take in.

The feel of her arms wrapped around him protectively…that was something he wasn’t soon going to forget.

“Noctis.”

Looking up he saw Ignis staring down at him with concern written all over his face.

“Hm?”

Ignis sighed. “Are you feeling alright? I know that that was a lot to go through especially considering what happened a few days ago.”

Noctis just shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood to talk about his _feelings_.

Before Ignis could respond Gladio stormed into the room looking pissed.

“No sign of the bastard! It’s like he just vanished into thin air! How the hell he even knew that that was Noct’s room is what really worries me.”

Ignis walked over to the Shield leaving Noctis alone again. He preferred it that way. He didn’t want to talk, he didn’t want to see anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

No. That wasn’t completely true. He wanted to see Prompto. He wanted to make sure that she was okay. She hadn’t only saved him. She’d gotten _hurt_ saving him. He still remembered her scream as they’d pulled her off of him.

She’d barely survived the gunshot wound the other day and now she was hurting again. He needed to know that she was alright.

He clenched his hands into fists in his lap. The whole thing pissed him off because they weren’t letting him go and see her.

Why, he had no idea. Apparently if he was about to die, Prompto would show up and save him. Since she wasn’t bursting into the room he figured he was safe enough to walk down the damn hallway.

“Noctis?”

He looked up to see Ignis standing in front of him again. Gladio was talking to someone on the phone.

“What?” He asked, tone coming out more annoyed than he’d meant.

Ignis brushed it off and spoke calmly. “Unfortunately you are going to have to stay in this room for the foreseeable future. Considering the assassin got away _again_ , it has been determined that being in a room with no windows is a natural precaution.”

Noctis snorted. “You think?”

Once again Ignis ignored his irritated tone. “I understand that this is not ideal but you will just have to deal with it for now.”

“Yeah, whatever. When can I go and see Prompto?”

Ignis sighed. “Noctis. I have already told you numerous times-“

“I don’t care. I _need_ to make sure that she’s okay.”

His advisor stared at him a moment and it made Noctis uncomfortable. It was one of those weird _knowing_ looks. Like the man was looking into his soul or something.

“What? What’s that stupid look for?”

“Oh, it’s nothing I suppose. I might be able to arrange a quick visit if you really feel that strongly about it.”

His mood immediately lifted and he shifted forward in his chair. “Really?”

Ignis’ lips quirked in a small smile. “Really.”

Before Noctis could respond, there was a sharp knock on the door. He watched as Gladio hung up the phone and made his way over to answer.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Cor. Open up.”

The tension immediately vanished and Gladio opened the door. Cor Leonis was a force to be reckoned with. He was a living legend and had just recently been appointed commander of the Crownsguard, which was the main security of the royal family and the citadel itself. He was also a real pain in the ass.

“I assume you’ve informed his Highness that he is not to leave this room?” The man said, throwing a hard look at Noctis which promised unpleasant things if his orders were not followed.

Noctis just rolled his eyes.

“Yes. He is well aware.” Ignis answered for him. 

“Good. I have two guards posted outside the door and Gladio will be with him 24/7 from now on.”

“Seriously?” Noctis whined. “Even when I’m taking a piss?”

“Unless you want someone sneaking in and shooting you with your pants down, then yes.”

Gladio snorted at the imagery. Noctis glared over at him only to receive one in return. “I don’t like this any more than you do princess. Think I _want_ to go into the bathroom with you? Think again.”

“Well, now that that’s settled, behave yourself and we won’t have a problem.”

Noctis glared again and was just about to tell Cor where he could shove it when Ignis decided to intervene.

“I have something I wanted to ask you before you leave Commander.”

Cor looked over at the advisor, completely unperturbed by Noctis’ attitude. “Yes? What is it?”

“I know that it is not the most opportune time, but would it be possible for Prince Noctis to visit with Lady Prompto?”

Noctis was actually pretty surprised. He honestly hadn’t expected Ignis to actually go through with it.

Cor looked slightly surprised too. “I don’t think that that’s a good idea. It’s too dangerous right now. We don’t know who’s involved in this yet and I would prefer not to risk it.”

“Oh come on.” Noctis couldn’t help himself. “Apparently if I’m about to die Prompto just shows up to save me, and considering she’s not here right now, I think we’re good.”

Looking about one moment away from killing Noctis himself, Cor stalked over and stared down at him menacingly. “Do you think this is a joke Your Highness?”

Noctis’ eyes widened slightly in shock. “No. Of course I don’t!”

“It certainly seems like you do. That girl nearly died twice saving your life and all you seem to be thinking about is yourself. Do you have any idea how many people would be affected by your death? Or hers for that matter? This is not just about _you_ Noctis. It’s about time you grow up and understand that.”

Without another word, Cor gave both Ignis and Gladio a look that screamed, _keep his ass in this room or you’ll both regret it_ , before storming out of the place like a man on a mission. The door slammed shut behind him leaving them all slightly stunned.

“Well,” Ignis stated as he pushed his glasses up slightly, “It would appear that you will not be going for a visit any time soon.”

“Yeah…” Noctis mumbled, having absolutely no idea what else to say.

***************************************************************************

“Oh come on Nyx! I’m a wounded girl here! You could at least give me some kind of chance!” Prompto whined as her personal watchdog beat her at another round of poker.

Nyx gave her a wicked smirk. “I still can’t believe you suck so badly at this. Aren’t you Oracles supposed to be able to see the future or something?”

Prompto glared over at him. “That is not how it works and you know it.”

He just kept grinning like an idiot.

Nyx Ulric was…an interesting guy. He was nineteen, fresh new recruit of the Crownsguard, and one hell of a poker player. Prompto was honestly just happy for the company.

After her back had stopped spazing out thanks to multiple pills and a potion or two…plus a rather stern lecture about over straining herself, the medic had left and she’d thought she was going to be left alone again. She _really_ didn’t want to be alone.

She didn’t know if it was because of orders or if he could somehow just sense her fear, but Nyx had stayed and even offered to play cards with her. She was very grateful for the distraction.

He was also the first person since all of this started that she actually felt comfortable around. He wasn’t a King or a Prince or an Oracle. He was just an ordinary guy. Someone who she could just be herself with. Not that that had been her first reaction. Of course she’d been all prim and proper when she’d first spoken to him, but when you were in pain propriety tended to take a back seat. She’d slipped a few times and talked to him like her normal everyday self. He hadn’t minded at all. He’d actually said he preferred it.

It was a _huge_ relief.

“Hey, quick question before you kick my ass at cards again.”

“Shoot.”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

He looked up at her in confusion. “What? Should I be?”

Prompto frowned. “Well…most people are. They think I bring bad luck.”

Nyx stared at her for a long moment before…he burst out laughing. Well…she didn’t expect that reaction.

“What is so funny?”

It took him entirely too long to calm down, but when he did, his words surprised her even more.

“I have won ten games in a row. The _last_ thing you seem to bring is bad luck. Besides,” He started reshuffling the cards. “No offense Prompto, but you are the least frightening person I have ever met. In my entire life.”

That was a little rude. She could be scary…if she really wanted to.

“No. You can’t.”

“Hey! Don’t think you know what I’m thinking okay. That is my job.”

He rolled his eyes as he started dealing. “Whatever you say my Lady.”

She took back every nice thing she thought about him.

“Can you really read minds?” He suddenly asked, taking her slightly off guard. He hadn’t asked anything about her abilities so far.

“Nope. All of your dirty little thoughts are safe.”

He huffed out a laugh and threw a card at her. “I do not have dirty thoughts.” His expression turned inward and a wry smile appeared on his face. “Much.”

Prompto couldn’t help laughing at that one. She looked down at her cards and realized that they weren’t set up for poker. 

“Hey, what are we playing now?”

“Go Fish.”

“Seriously?”

“Well, I figured even you could win at that one.”

Prompto now had the strange urge to punch him right in his smug face. “Oh, you are on. I’ll show you who the queen of Go Fish is!”

Nyx just snorted before asking her for a card.

An hour later and Prompto had learned something new about herself. Apparently she sucked at many different card games. Maybe her bad luck only worked on herself?

“Wow. I honestly didn’t think I’d ever get tired of beating someone…but here we are.”

Prompto sighed. “I’m getting pretty tired of losing myself. I’m kinda just getting tired in general actually.”

Nyx looked up at her. “Well, we have been at this for about two hours now. Maybe you should try getting some sleep.”

As if on cue, Prompto yawned widely. Nyx laughed and began cleaning up the cards. She watched him move around with half lidded eyes before yawning again.

He stacked the cards on the side table next to her phone and then looked like he was about to head out. Before she even realized what she was doing, her hand shot out and grabbed his sleeve.

He looked at her in surprise. “What’s up?”

Prompto quickly released her grip. “Uh, n-nothing…sorry.”

He stared at her for a long moment before moving out of her eye line. Prompto sighed and felt like a complete idiot.

Then a chair abruptly dropped down beside the bed and Nyx sank into it.

Looking up in surprise, Prompto saw him smiling softly at her. It was a far cry from the cocky smirk of earlier.

“What are you doing?”

“I’ll sit here until you fall asleep okay? Then after that I’ll be right outside the door if you need anything. So close your damn eyes already.”

Prompto smiled widely as the unease she’d been feeling faded away. Nyx rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively as if telling her to get on with sleeping.

“Thank you Nyx…” She mumbled as she closed her eyes and lay back in the big comfy bed.

“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep little hero.”

Sleep found her pretty easily after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not, those of you wanting to see a little Prompto and Noctis interaction without them almost dying. That lovely meeting is coming next chapter and I am very excited about it :)  
> Also, I'm not entirely sure how Nyx ended up in here...  
> Oh well. I like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my lovely story. I always enjoy hearing what people think of my stuff, so feel free to leave a review if you like. They are always appreciated.


End file.
